Blood & Tears in the Rain
by Sleep Paralysis
Summary: Tohru's mom has just died and she's finding ways to cope with it. So she moves to another town to live with her grandpa. On the road to healing she runs into a trouble maker. Can this gangster show her whats shes been missing. YxT & No Curse
1. Remembrance of the past

**REMEMBRANCE OF THE PAST**

A/N: _memories / _regular pov)

_Calling all officers Calling all officers There has been an accident on Sakura Ave and Solok St._

"_Quick get her out of that car before it explodes!"_

"_Even if we manage to get her out do you think she'll survive, I mean they hit the car so hard it flipped over twice!"_

"_It really doesn't matter what you think it's your job to do what ever you can to try and save this woman's life!"_

"_Yes sir."_

_The fireman raced to the car to save the young woman from the smashed up car. He got her out on time before the car blew up with flames. He set her on the cold ground and called for the paramedics to come and check if there were any sings of life._

_The paramedic came to the battered woman on the floor. He grabbed her wrist to find that there was no pulse. The paramedic stood from the ground and turn to the rest of the team that came to help the woman and shook his head showing that she was already gone._

_At that moment a 16 year old girl with dark long brown haired girl came running to where the woman lay with tears in her blue eyes._

"_Please mom don't go!"_

_Silence_

"_Please mom stay here with me don't leave me!"_

_Silence_

"_I'll do anything just please stay her by my side!"_

_Silence_

_No matter how much the girl pleaded there was no response from the limp woman whose head was now being swayed in the young girls arms._

_An officer had walked up to the crying girl and put a comforting hand on her shoulders. He knew that this was a hard time for the poor girl but he couldn't let her sit there crying endlessly with the now corpse of her mother._

"_Come on miss I think maybe you should come with me."_

"_No I have to be here when my mom opens her eyes."_

_The officer was shocked but in a way expected her to say something like that. He knew that most people would be in denial of loosing a loved one. But he didn't expect to see the determination in her eyes under all those tears. It was if she knew who mother would just open her eyes and smile at her._

"_Ummm miss I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but your mom won't be opening her eyes."_

"_No you'll see any minute now she'll open her eyes and we'll go home together like always."_

_They sat there for a few more minutes. It had started to rain not to long ago. The young girl still sat there with her mother's head in her arms. Staring into her mother's closed eye lids with determined, teary eyes._

"_I'm sorry but your going to have to let go."_

_The paramedics started to make their way to the woman once again but this time with a body bag. The young girl saw this and tightened her grip on her mother._

"_No, I know it I just know that she going to come around!"_

"_I really don't want to do this but if I have to I'll take you away with force."_

"_Please just leave me and my mom alone."_

_The police officer stood up from his kneeling place on the ground next to the girl. He put his hands onto the girl's hands trying to pry them away from the corpse in her hands._

"_I'm sorry"_

_That's all the officer said before yanking the girl away and lifting her bridal style before making his way to an ambulance. The girl in his arms struggled to free herself from his grip. But no matter how hard she twisted and turned she couldn't get away from his tight embrace. All she could do was look over his shoulder and watch as the paramedics place her mother's body in the bag._

"_No."_

_That's all she could muster as the men put the bag that now occupied her once full of life mother's body into a white ambulance. _

_Once she reached the ambulance the officer was taking her to he put her down on a small table. He turned to a small cabinet and took out a thermometer. He placed it into her mouth and sat and waited for the thermometer to beep to show of any signs of a fever._

_She may have not been sick when she came to the scene but she had been in the rain for a half hour now._

_The thermometer beep he took it out of her mouth and checked the electrical screen for the temperature. He mentally sighed from relief, her temperature was normal. There was silence over the room. There was nothing anyone could say. She had lost the only one she had left in her life. There were no words that could be said now just silence._

"_You know I'll do everything in my power to find you a decent home."_

"_You know you don't have to I'll just be a burden."_

"_I know I don't but I want to. I feel responsible for you in a way."_

"_Well thank you I really do appreciate it."_

"_I know you do."_

"_Well for now you can stay with me until we look into your new home."_

"_Thank you." _

_After that the girl collapsed onto the table in a heap crying her eyes out once again. The officer came to her side and pulled her from her heap on the table and hugged her. He hugged her to show that she was not alone in the world. She looked up into the officer's face to find that he was being sincere. She smiled at him and this was no fake smile she was truly smiling for all that he has done and will do for her._

"_Truly thank you."_

_FLASH_

We will be coming to our destination 'Osaka' in about 15 minutes

Tohru snapped out of her dazing when hearing the announcement.

"I still can't believe this all happened." Tohru whispered to herself.

Tohru was on her way Osaka to live with her grandpa but not only that but also to get a fresh new start. After the incident with her mother she had lived with the officer from that day on for about a month and a half. She knew from the start that she couldn't stay with him forever. He had his own family to care for. So she got started looking from the start. It may have taken a while but she had finally found a relative that she found to her liking. The best part was that he lived far from where she used to live and that meant nothing reminding her of the tragic event except for her own memories.

After that day she would always remember the day the principal called her from her class to inform her of the accident and her making it to the scene just in time to be informed that her mother had died.

Everyday she would plaster a fake smile on her face. She knew her mom would never want to see her weak so she would act just to please the people around her. But when there was no one around her she would cry endlessly. The one person she had, the person she trusted, the one person she truly and honestly loved was gone. She knew that she had been wounded and in her heart, soul and mind there was no one that could mend what had been broken. It was a heart ache she had to deal with day after day.

We have reached the train station of 'Osaka' please passengers grab your luggage and make your way safely off the train have a nice day.

Tohru grab the duffle bag with her things in it and headed for the exit. Once out she searched for her grandfather. After 20 minutes of searching she finally caved in and sat down on a bench.

5 minutes later a some what short man with a pale complexion and thinning hair walked up to Tohru.

"Tohru is that you I haven't seen you since you were a mere baby." The old man said

"Umm hi grandpa it's nice seeing you." Tohru said with one of her fake smiles.

"Its nice seeing you too how about we make our way to your new home." Tohru's grandfather offered.

"That'd be nice." Tohru said while standing up.

After their little introduction they walked out of the train station and into the busy streets of Osaka.

**(A/N) I hope you guys like this story. I'm really hooked on Tohru x Yuki and as you already know this is what this story is going to be about. Whats funny is that I dreamed this idea up. Well I'll update sooner then you guys think. Oh yay & this is going to be a long fic! Yay love long fics lol!**

**Please Review :)**


	2. Let's talk about school

**LET'S TALK ABOUT SCHOOL**

It had taken a while but Tohru and her grandpa had finally reached the apartment she will be living in for now on. Once inside she took a few glances around her surrounding. It was nice; it had 2 bedrooms along with a bathroom attached to each room. The living room was fairly big as so was the kitchen.

"Umm Tohru dear let me show you which room you'll be staying in." Her grandpa said.

Tohru simply nodded and then she was lead to a bedroom on her far left. Her grandpa opened the door to reveal a white room with a queen sized pink bed in the left corner of the room. There was also a huge drawer and a huge closet. Tohru had noticed the door connecting to the bathroom and decided to open it.

Inside was a medium sized bath along with a marble sink and pink tiles on the floor with tiny white flowers decorating them. After looking over her living space she turned to her grandpa and smiled at him.

"Thank you this is really lovely." Tohru said with an even bigger smile.

"Well I'll leave you alone to get unpacked and settled I'm going to order take out ok so I'll call for you when its here." Her grandpa said while walking away and closing the door.

Once Tohru knew her grandpa was out of hearing range she flung herself onto the bed and started to cry. About 5 minutes later it had hit her there was no need to cry anymore and dwell in the past. There was nothing she could do the damage had already been done. She would have to keep her head high and smile to show people that there was no need to worry about her because she was going to be ok some way or another.

After her little decision that she made she got up from the bed and made her way to her duffle bag. She decided that she would use her time wisely and unpack like her grandpa had suggested to her.

Once she removed the last piece of clothing from the duffle bag a picture frame being faced down was revealed. She picked it up carefully as if it was an expensive glass vase.

She turned it over to see a picture of her and her mother sitting together in the park. This picture was taken the day before the accident.

Tohru could already feel the tears come to her eyes. Then she remember the little promise she made to herself a few minutes ago and stopped crying and smile at the picture in front of her. Instead of thinking of all the lonely days of without her mother she was endearing she would think of the past days of where her mother was by her side smiling. That was the only way she would be able to go on with her life.

"Tohru dinner's here come to the table please." Her grandpa said.

"Umm ok grandpa be there in a sec." Tohru said

Tohru stood from the ground with the picture still in her hands. She ran over to the night stand that was right next to her bed and placed the picture on it. She smiled one more time at the picture before walking off into the dining room.

Tohru ran to the dining table to find her grandpa already seated and waiting for her to join him. She supposed that the seat that had a plate with food in front of it was where she was supposed to eat. With figuring that out she scampered over to the seat and sat.

"I'm sorry Tohru that I can not provide you with a home cooked meal I'm not that good at cooking." Tohru's grandpa said looking down at his plate in embarrassment.

"Oh no that's ok but if you really want a home cooked meal I can cook for now on I cooked a lot when I was living with my mom." Tohru said with a smile.

"Well if you insist." Her grandpa replied

"Well then it's settled I'll cook from now on." Tohru said while picking some fish up with her chop sticks.

"Thank you." Her grandpa said with a grateful smile.

After they were finished eating Tohru went to her room to get some sleep she was really tired from the long train ride and all. For a while sleep wouldn't come to her so she laid in her bed staring at her ceiling just thinking.

'I wonder if mom is happy where she is?'

'What am I talking about of course she's happy she's in a better place now heaven.'

'I wonder if she misses me like I miss her?'

'Well that really doesn't matter cause if she's happy I'm happy.'

And with that last thought sleep finally came over her.

"_Mom we'll always be together right?"_

"_Of course we will sweetie."_

"_No matter what ?"_

"_I'll never leave you no matter how many people leave you I will never."_

"_Thanks mom I believe you will I love you too much not to."_

"_I love you to sweetie and no one can change that."_

_A 6 year old Tohru looked up at her mom and smiled. Her mother smiled back and gave her daughter a small peck on her forehead._

"_Always and Forever"_

Tohru woke up from the alarm clock it was 8 o clock. Her grandpa told her to wake up at that time because he had something important they had to do today. She kicked the covers off of her and slowly made her way off the bed. She slowly trudged to the bathroom in a daze since she was still a tiny bit sleepy. She turned on the sink and splashed water on her face to wake her self up. After that she took a shower once done she wrapped a towel around her and went to her closet to pick out an outfit for the day. She wasn't sure of where she was going so she wasn't sure of what to wear.

After 15 minutes of searching she finally chose a simple jean skirt with a red tank top. She thought that it wasn't going to be something formal so she dressed casual. After getting dressed she blow dried her and put it up in a loose ponytail.

"Tohru dear are you ready to go." Her grandpa called from behind the door.

Taking one last look in the mirror she made her way to the door.

"Coming grandpa." She said while opening her door.

Tohru and her grandpa made their way out of the apartment building and into the streets.

"So grandpa where are we going." Tohru asked

"Oh we're going to a nearby school so you can take an entry exam. It's about time you started school again." He replied.

"Oh ok." Tohru said

The rest of their walk there was quiet. There really wasn't anything they needed to talk about. While walking Tohru was thinking about the dream she had last night. Since the accident she had been having dreams of the past. Thankfully they had been all good memories and not replays of the night of the accident.

She laughed a little on the inside thinking about what her mom said. She told her that she would never leave her and here she was alone in the world. She didn't blame her mom though. Actually she didn't blame anyone. She guessed that God needed her and that he had decided it was her time to go.

For a while she had blamed God for all of this. At night she would cry and scream to the sky saying things like 'It's all your fault', 'Why did you have to take her away from me',

'Do you like to see me suffer' and "Why do you have to be so cruel'. But after a while she realized that God probably needed her mom for something important. She also knew that it wasn't God's fault it was no ones fault it was simply her time to go. And she knew God was not cruel and that he didn't like her in pain he probably had something in store for her.

"Tohru we're here." Her grandpa said.

Tohru looked up to see a tall building. At first she looked stunned the school she went to was pretty small this school was twice as big. But as soon as the shock came it left. Her and her grandpa walked up the steps of the school.

Once inside they made their way straight to the principal's office as they were making their way there she was glancing from side to side registering what her knew school looked like. As Tohru was taking in the features of her new school she could hear yelling from behind her. She turned around to find a security guard dragging a young boy her age along. The boy was struggling to get free but the guard held on tight. She could hear the boy cussing at the guard.

"Stupid ass hole let me go!"

All the guard did was roll his eyes

"Hey dumb ass if you don't let me go I'm ganna rip your pathetic face off

But no matter what the boy said he kept on trudging along

As they passed her the boy and Tohru locked eyes with each other. Soon Tohru could feel a blush creeping to her face and looked away. As they were passing her and now a little head Tohru got the courage to look up at them. When she did she saw the boy still staring at her. She sighed a sigh of relief when the boy and the guard turned the corner.

For the rest of the walk to the principal's office Tohru thought about how handsome the boy was. He had dazzling purple eyes with rare dark grey hair. He was a bit on the scrawny side but by the way he was fighting that guard he seemed to be really strong. He was also a creamy pale color. He was truly a beautiful man.

Suddenly Tohru noticed that they had stopped in front of a door that read 'Principal'. Her grandpa opened the door and let her in first. Once inside they saw a plump man with black hair seated in a chair in front of a desk. Once he saw them he smile up at them and pointed to the 2 chairs in front of his desk.

"Take a seat." He said

Once they took a seat the man stood up and walked over to a file cabinet opened one and pulled out two sheets of paper.

"Now let's get down to business." The principal said.

He handed the 2 pieces of paper to Tohru and told her to fill it out. She took them along with a pencil a got started right away. In the begging all she had to do was fill out stuff like her name, how old she was, what grade she was in, what school did she go to last. Then after that were a few questions on Science, English, Math and History. Once she was done she handed the papers over to him.

He took them a read over them then shaking his head as an ok. Then turned to his computer and started to type in stuff. After that he printed out her schedule and told her she would be starting tomorrow.

"As you can see this is a private school so uniforms are required. You can pick yours up at the student store." The principal said.

And with that they left the office and made their way to the student store. It had taken them a while but they had finally found the student store. Once there they purchased the necessary uniform. As they walked away the lady working there waved and said…

"Welcome to Kaibara High!"

**(A/N) So I finally finish the second chapter !YAY! Well I hope you guys like it. Oh yeah I'm changing the summary so that people have a taste about what the story really is about! Well I'll update soon!**

**Please Review:)**


	3. Strange First Day

**STRANGE FIRST DAY**

"Ah finally home." Tohru's grandpa said while walking in through the door of their apartment.

"You said it." Tohru agreed as she stretched out her arms.

"You know Tohru tomorrow is going to be a big day for you so maybe we should just order out so you can get to bed early." Her grandpa suggested.

"Yeah sure I'll start cooking dinner tomorrow." Tohru shrugged.

Then Tohru's grandpa walked over to the phone and order from the nearest fast food place. Not too long the door bell rang and the food was there. Tohru turned off the tv she was watching and walked over to the table.

They sat and ate in silence no one said a single word. Tohru didn't like eating in silence so she decided to start up some kind of conversation.

"So I'm walking to and from school right." Tohru asked.

"Yeah I'm sorry I have to work the only reason why I was home today is because I asked for this day off. I hope it's not a problem." Her grandpa inquired.

"No its fine I actually enjoy the time walking by myself. It gives me time to think." She said flailing her arms around to reassure her grandpa.

"Oh ok ." Her grandpa said with a smile.

"Well I'm finished." Tohru stated before standing up and heading off into the kitchen to clean off her plate.

After saying goodnight to her grandpa Tohru went to her room to take a shower and to go to sleep.

Tohru walked out of her bathroom with her hair held up in a towel. She was dressed in comfortable shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top. She sat on her bed and stretched while yawning. She laid down and let sleep over come her.

"_Mom why did they have to hurt me."_

_A 5 year old Tohru said while lying in her bed with a bloody nose and bruises all over her face and arms._

"_I'm not sure honey some people just have the urge to hurt people."_

_It had been Tohru's first day of elementary school and during her first day she had been beaten._

"_But Tohru remember that there is kindness inside everyone its just harder too see it in some. Sometimes you'll doubt that its there at all, but deep down inside its there you just have to look harder."_

"_Are you sure about that mom."_

"_Yes honey I am sure, can you make me promise."_

"_Huh sure mom."_

"_You have to promise me that you will never give up on finding a person's kindness no matter how much doubt you have._

"_I promise mom."_

_At that moment a young Tohru and her mom linked pinkies legalizing their promise. After that her and her mother hugged and they both fell asleep on Tohru's bed._

**FLASH**

The ringing of her alarm clock had awoken her from her dream. She got up from her bed and made her way to her bathroom. She undid the towel that held her hair. Out came curls of hair still damp. Tohru frowned she thought her hair would be dried by now.

After a minute of scowling at herself in the mirror she shrugged and plugged in her hair dryer. She would just have to dry her hair herself. After 15 minutes of blow drying her hair straight she went to her room to put on her uniform.

After putting on her uniform Tohru walked over to the mirror to fix her hair. She decided to put ribbons in her hair they were a navy blue to match her uniform. She took one last look in the mirror and sighed then walked off.

As she was making her way to school she couldn't help but reflect on her dream last night. Yeah she usually dreamt of the past but this type of memory was weird to dream up of.

'Maybe it's because I'm starting school today'

'I hope don't get beat up 1)That would be embarrassing and 2) That would so hurt!'

'I wonder if people there will be nice.'

Then Tohru's thoughts wonder to the boy that she saw yesterday.

'He was really handsome.'

'I wonder if I'll ever see him again.'

'I wonder why he was being dragged by a guard.'

Her thoughts were interrupted when she bumped into someone. She said her apologies and looked up to see she was already at the school. She walked up to the steps and took in a deep breath before she entered into the school she barely knew.

Even though she had seen the school before she was still aw struck on how elegant it was on the inside. The walls were a creamy white and the cases that contain trophies and awards that showed up every once and a while had a khaki cream color as the outline on the glass. There were also small flower designs carved into the glass. She wondered how much the tuition was.

She pulled out her schedule to see what class she was in. The schedule read class 1-D. She searched the whole first floor and couldn't find it so she decided to ask the office what floor it was on. She entered the office to be greeted by a lady with gray hair put up into a loose bun.

"Why hello there miss can I help you." The lady asked.

"Um yes can you tell me what floor class 1-D is on?" Tohru asked.

"Why yes I can it's on the 4th floor." The lady replied.

"Thanks." Was all Tohru said then she walked out.

She made her way up to the fourth floor to find that her class was the first room on that floor. As she entered the classroom the class was already sitting in their seats and the teacher was writing on the chalkboard. The teacher turned to find Tohru standing there. She presumed that she was the new student she was getting.

"Why hello there you must be Tohru Honda." The teacher presumed.

All Tohru did was nod in response.

"Well why don't we introduce you to the rest of the class." She said with a small smile.

She and Tohru walked up to the front of the class and the teacher cleared her throat to get the classes attention. After hearing the teacher's attempt in getting their attention the class looked up to the front of the class.

"Class it seems that we have ourselves a new Student." The teacher said

The teacher gently pushed Tohru ahead.

"Class this is Tohru Honda." The teacher introduced her.

"Tohru you can take the seat next to Kyo's." The teacher offered.

Tohru looked up to find a very handsome boy with fiery red eyes and orange hair gesturing to the seat next to him. She hurried to the seat and sat down. After Tohru took her seat the teacher turned back to the black board to finish what she was writing down.

Not to long later the door swung open and a guard came in dragging a boy in with him. Tohru noticed that it was the same guard and boy from yesterday.

"I caught him ditching again." The guard spoke.

"What am I going to do with you?" The teacher said while shaking her head.

"Detention after school." The guard muttered.

"Fuck that!" The boy yelled.

"Mr. Sohma please no swearing in my class room now get to your seat." The teacher ordered pointing to the seat in front of Tohru.

The guard roughly let go and the boy trudged to his seat. The whole time the boy had his head down but when he reached his seat he lifted his head to find Tohru sitting in the seat behind his. He locked his eyes with hers and smiled a small smile then sat down.

The class went on and Tohru had this weird feeling in her stomach every time she looked at the back of the boy's head. It was like a bunch of butterflies roaming around inside of her stomach. Just after the teacher had finished her lecture on ancient Rome the phone rang.

The teacher placed her book on her desk and picked up the phone. As the teacher started talking the class was filled with small chit chat from the students. Suddenly the boy in front of her turned around to face her.

"So what's your name?" He asked.

"Um Tohru Honda." She replied meekly.

"Hmm nice name my names Yuki Sohma." He said coolly.

"Oh well its nice to meet you ." Tohru muttered.

"Aw Yuki leave the girl alone why would she want to talk to an asshole like you." The boy Kyo said with a smirk.

"Shut up dumb ass and you think your any better Ha if anything your way worse!" He snapped.

Kyo was about to say something back but Yukia ignored him and turned his attention back to Tohru.

"Well you don't mind if I just call you Tohru right." He asked

"Nope I don't mind." Tohru replied.

"Well that's good." He said with a smile.

That was the end of their conversation because the teacher was done talking on the phone and was back teaching her lesson. Nothing else exciting happened in class for Tohru it was just as boring as any regular class.

Soon enough the class ended and everyone headed home. Tohru slowly packed her things and headed out the door. As soon as Tohru excited the classroom a hand gently grabbed her wrist and she was gently pushed against the wall. Soon she was face to face with Yuki Sohma.

"Wha…" Tohru started but wasn't able to finish because a finger was pressed against her mouth to stop her from speaking.

"Shhh I was just wondering if you wanted to take a walk or something." He asked.

He had finally removed his finger so Tohru was now able to speak.

"Sure!" She chirped with a broad smile.

"Great follow me." He whispered.

**(A/N) Oooo a small cliffy but don't worry I plan to update tonight. I was going to update this chapter last night but my mom kicked me off the computer grr! But anyways I hope you guys like this chapter! Theres a lot more to come!**

**Please Review :) **


	4. Looking in from the outside

**LOOKING IN FROM THE OUTSIDE**

"Um Yuki I don't want to be rude but where are we going." Tohru asked

"It's a surprise." He whispered mysteriously.

"Um ok." She murmured

At that moment he was leading her through an abandoned neighborhood on higher ground. At the end of the neighborhood was a gate with a hole big enough for a person to go through it. If it wasn't for the 'No Trespassing' sign Tohru wouldn't have felt so uneasy. They reached the gate and Yuki brought them to an abrupt halt.

"I'll go first." He said

He went through the hole in the gate first. After he was in he reached out his hand for Tohru to take. She hesitantly took his hand then he led her through the hole. When she got through she noticed that they had now entered some type of forest. She may have been wrong but all she knew was that she was surrounded by trees.

They started to go down hill since the neighborhood was on higher ground. They had only walked for 5 minutes when Yuki had stopped once again.

"Close your eyes." He told her.

"Uh why Yuki." She asked.

"I want what I'm about to show you to be a surprise." He said to her.

"If y..you say s..so." She stuttered with worry laced into her voice.

"Don't be scared I'll be here to guide you and I won't let anything hurt you." He whispered into her ear.

Tohru simply nodded and closed her eyes. At that moment Yuki placed one of his hands on her eyes and wrapped his arm around her waist. He started leading the way once again. They had walked for another few minutes and they stopped once again.

"Are your eyes closed?" He whispered into her ear.

She nodded showing that her eyes were closed. He then removed his hand from her eyes. And as she promised her eyes were closed. They took 5 more steps forward.

"You can open your eyes now." He whispered removing his arm from her waist.

She opened her eyes to be met with the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. It was so beautiful that it took her breath away. He had taken her to beach right at the moment the sun was setting. The colors were a mixture of dark magenta, with a creamy red and a deep dark violet on the verge of purple. It was truly a breath taking view.

"It's beautiful." She reassured.

"I'm glad you like it." He cooed.

Then something hit Tohru. Why was he doing all of this for her. He didn't even know her and here he was wooing her away with beautiful sights. But as timid as Tohru is she would never have the courage to say it.

"I come here to think." He sighed taking in the sweet scent the ocean provided.

"Yeah I would too." She replied.

Hey you see that shack over there you want to go check it out." He offered.

"Umm sure." She stammered.

They walked over to the shack. It was an old shack that looked like it had been there for many years. But no matter how unstable it looked they decided to go inside it anyways. Inside had a small row boat for two and a few fishing nets. Surprisingly there was a second room. The looked inside to find an abandoned bedroom of some sort. Inside was a dresser, a bed, a small window and sink.

"When I was younger me and my cousins used to come her and play we used to call it our secret base." He muttered while closing his eyes like he was remembering those times.

"Wow its actually nice for an old shack it has some cozy feeling to it." She remarked.

"Hmm." Was all he could muster.

They had decided to just sit on a small table in the shack and watch the rest of the sun set from a window. Tohru had finally built up the courage to ask him exactly why he had decided to take her here when he barely knew her.

"Um Yuki its not that I'm ungrateful or anything it's just you barely know me and here we are." She blurted out.

"Hmm" Was his only response.

Tohru was confused was there some kind of plan or something or did he want to get to know her better. 'But didn't he have detention'. 'Aw now she knew he used her to get out of detention, well that wasn't very nice was it'. Then she looked over at him to find him with his eyes closed and smirking.

"Tell me Tohru have you ever had a certain feeling about someone with just one look at them." Yuki said.

"You mean like love at first sight." She inquired.

"Well yeah but it doesn't have to always be love, but sometimes that feeling grows into something big like love." He stated.

"Well in that case yes." She replied.

"Well you see Tohru the first time I laid eyes on you I had this strange feeling." He started.

He had started slowly walking towards Tohru.

"And at first I didn't know what this feeling was because truthfully I never felt a feeling like this before." He said

At this point he was a few steps away from Tohru.

"But when I saw you once again in class I figured out what that feeling was." He trudged on.

Now he was right in front of Tohru. To finish what he was saying he leaned in with his mouth next to her ear.

"Lets just say I want to get to know you better." He whispered gently into her ear.

At that moment Tohru pulled away slightly and stared right into his eyes and of course he stared right back. Then Yuki leaned in once again but this time he wasn't aiming for her ear he was going straight for her lips.

Right when their lips were about to touch gun shots could be heard. They broke apart quickly the gunshots had startled both of them but after that Yuki had no trace of fear like Tohru did. Then the bullets were being directed to the little shack they were in.

"Get down!" Yuki shouted a he pulled Tohru to the floor with him.

"Yuki what's going on?" Tohru cried fear visible in her voice.

"I'm not really sure but we have to get out of here." He motion to the door as he started to crawl.

Tohru decided to follow suit and crawled right after him. They had managed to get out of the shack and ran into the forest. Soon they found the gate they did the same thing from before but this time Tohru went first. Once they got through the gates they continued running until they reached the end of the abandoned neighborhood. They both had their hands on their knees bent over gasping for air.

"Well I guess this is where we part." Tohru stated regaining her breath.

"Yeah I guess." Yuki agreed also gaining his breath.

"Well see you tomorrow." She said while walking off.

"Yeah bye." He replied while watching her retreating form. When he was sure she was gone he turned in the other direction and started walking home.

**Back at the beach shack**

"Man that stupid asshole gets everything. Well he won't get her because she going to be the one thing I get to have not that ungrateful ass." Kyo said while holding his pistol to his chest

He decided to head home since Yuki would probably expect something if he didn't hurry home.

**Back with Tohru**

Tohru had gotten home a half an hour later, it was a long walk from there to her house. When she got home she was thankful that her grandpa wasn't home yet because he would have wonder where she was. And she really didn't want to tell her grandpa where she was.

She decided to make dinner and if he wasn't home yet to eat she would just leave his portion in the fridge for him to warm up. And just how she had expect he wasn't home yet so she did what she had plan to do. She decided to go to bed early since she was still shaken up from the traumatic experience today.

When she reached her bed it wasn't to hard for her to fall asleep because right when her head hit the pillow she fell instantly asleep.

**(A/N) So how did you guys like this chapter it isn't as long as my other chapters but hey I'm in titled to have a short chapter every once and a while. Heheh bad kyo bad ruining Yuki & Tohru's moment for your own selfish desire. Well I hope you liked this chapter & I plan on updating really soon. Till next time!**

**Please Review:)**


	5. Projects & Fights

**PROJECTS & FIGHTS**

"_Tohru I don't know how to tell you this it's just…"_

"_Its ok Yuki you can tell me anything."_

_Then at that moment Yuki pulled Tohru to him and bent his head down so he could whisper something in her ear._

"_I love you."_

_Then he claimed her lips with his own. Tohru's mind was racing but it didn't take long for her to react and kiss back. She slipped her arms around his neck to bring him closer. He then wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. After 5 minutes of simple kissing Yuki pulled away from her and searched through her eyes for an answer to his confession._

_Tohru smiled at him then pulled in. Just when she was only half an inch away from his lips she whispered her answer._

"_I love you too."_

_At the moment the small space between their lips closed. _

**FLASH**

Tohru woke with the sun in her eyes. It was unusual because while living in her grandpa's home she always had her curtains closed. She sat up on her bed eyes squinting still readjusting to the light looking around her room for an intruder.

To her surprise she found a note on her night stand next to her picture of her mom. She saw that it was a note from her grandpa.

**Tohru –**

**For the next week I won't be getting home until really late so please don't wait up for me. Also I really appreciate you saving dinner for me but if it's too much of a bother you don't have to do it. But if you do just know I appreciate it. Just remember get to bed at a decent time and get to school on time.**

**Love Grandpa**

**Ps. I opened you curtains because you really need to get some light in that room.**

"Hmmm I really don't mind leaving him dinner." Tohru said out loud.

Then Tohru looked to the side of her bed to her clock and jumped out of her bed in shock. She was going to be late if she didn't hurry. She quickly ran to the bathroom and slipped on her uniform. She then ran a brush through her messy hair. After taking one more glance through the mirror she ran out of her room grabbed her school bag and rushed out the door.

Once she reassured herself that she was going to make it she stopped her running to a fast pace walking. While walking she couldn't help but think about her dream she had last night. Once remembering what happened in her dream she couldn't help but blush. She couldn't believe she did that, yes she was about to do that back at that shack if not for the disturbance but she still felt a tiny bit embarrassed.

She had made it to her class on time and once she sat in her seat the bell rang what surprised her was Yuki was there in his seat. She thought he was the type of guy who would always be late for class but oh well it was a good surprise.

"Now class today we are going to do something new." The teacher announced.

"Today we are going to get into groups of 3 in the group you will be discussing what Shakespeare's part in Romeo & Juliet you receive." She explained.

"Now first group Akino, Momo, Daseke." The teacher called.

"Second group will be Tohru, Kyo, and surprisingly Yuki." She proclaimed.

After that she kept on calling groups for the next 5 minutes. Then when she was done the groups gathered together to get an early start on their projects for it was do at the end of the week.

"Alright class I'm going around with a hat that has parts of Romeo and Juliet on it. You are going to draw for the part." She declared.

The teacher walked around the room walking to each group having one of the members pick a piece of paper from the hat. She had finally reached Tohru's group and held out the hat for Tohru to draw from it. She put her hand in the hat and pulled out the tiny slip of paper and opened it up.

'_Balcony Scene'_ 'Hmmm what a surprise' she thought sarcastically. In all the scenes they could have got they had gotten the most romantic scene out of the whole play. Just her luck she would have to kiss Yuki or Kyo. It's not like she's complaining they are both very handsome it's just that she didn't know Kyo that well and the whole thing with Yuki just confused her.

"The balcony scene huh." Kyo scoffed.

"What a sissy part." He proclaimed.

"I think it's the most important scene in the whole play." Yuki stated.

"Yeah I bet you would being as girly as you are." Kyo mocked. He only received a cold glare from Yuki as a result for his comment.

"Well let's just get started on looking up the right lines." Tohru said.

"Tohru's right well schools over in 5 minutes how about you come over to our house today so we could get things done quicker." Yuki offered.

"Well if it is to get the project done then sure." Tohru declared.

A hmph was all that came from Kyo as the bell rung. The threesome left the classroom together making their way to the Sohma household. Tohru was a bit uneasy about the whole going to Yuki's house bet kept it to herself trying her best to keep doubt from being written on her face. And fortunately so far she was doing a great job because so far no one had seem to notice.

After a 10 minute walk the had finally reached a house. It was very elegant not to fancy but still had elegance written all over it. They walked in and took off their shoes then set off into the living room. As they walked inside Tohru saw a man in a robe sitting at the table sipping what she presumed was tea.

"Ah Yuki, Kyo you've finally cam…" But the man didn't finish his sentence when he saw Tohru.

"And who is this." The man questioned.

"Oh I'm Tohru Honda." She introduced herself.

"Well hello there my name is Shigure Sohma and it's a pleasure to meet you." He said while walking over to her and taking her hand in his.

At that moment she noticed how handsome this man was. He had deep brown eyes that looked like endless pools. His hair was a sleek black that went down his neck while his bangs went over his eyes but never really covering them. Ok yes he was not built he really didn't have muscles but he had a nice figure. Not to skinny but not too bulky he was just right. He also was not that tall at a good height. Tohru was lost in this man's beauty and probably would still be lost but she noticed that he was bending down at what looked like him trying to peck her hand. But the peck never came he was stopped when he was an inch away from her hand.

"**PERVERT!**" Yuki and Kyo yelled together before slapping his hand out of Tohru's.

"I'm very sorry Tohru my cousin may be a flirt but I promise you he means no harm." Yuki said. Tohru just smiled at Yuki then bringing her attention back to Shigure.

"Here let me start over." Shigure started while raising his hand in defense.

"I'm Shigure Yuki and Kyo's less violent cousin." He finished.

**(A/N Yes I know that was straight from the first episode except Kyo's there.)**

Yuki and Kyo just rolled their eyes and decided to get the project started.

"Um Tohru maybe we should get started on the project." Yuki offered.

"Huh oh yes lets get started." She said

Then Yuki took Tohru and reluctantly Kyo into his room since Kyo didn't want to use his room. They walked inside and Tohru was stunned to see how clean Yuki's room was. She expected it to have at least one thing out of place but no not even a speck of dirt was found.

"Ok lets get started, of course Tohru will be playing Juliet, I can be Romeo and Kyo can be our stage and crew in a way. Yuki announced.

"Hey wait why do I have to be the retarded stage and crew and why do you get to be Romeo." Kyo protested.

"Well the reason why I'm Romeo is because I act better then you do and the reason why your stage and crew is because you said it yourself. Stage and crew are retarded and that's exactly what you are." Yuki sneered

"What the fuck you say!" Kyo fumed.

"Did I stutter I just simply called you what you are **R-E-T-A-R-D-E-D!**" Yuki said saying retarded slowly as if Kyo couldn't understand if he didn't say it that way.

"Oh hell no its on now pretty boy!" Kyo hollered.

At that moment Kyo charged for Yuki at top speed. When Tohru registered what was going on a look of worry plastered onto her face. But she couldn't do anything she was stuck there at that exact spot in fear. Kyo threw fist like a mad man and Yuki dodged them with little effort. Yuki finally got bored and decided to end it then and there so as Kyo was charging at him once again Yuki stood there motionless waiting for the right moment to make his move.

As Kyo got closer Yuki threw his leg up and twisted around then round house kicked Kyo in the head. Kyo went flying to the other end of the room and making contact with the wall. He lay there conscious staring up at the ceiling contemplating just what happened. Tohru couldn't take it anymore and ran to where Kyo lay and sat on her feet next to him to find any injuries. Kyo didn't move when she came and neither did he move when she toss his head to the side gently to find any wounds. He just lay actually admitting his defeat, he was down and there was nothing he could do about it. Tohru was surprised when she didn't even find a bruise. She had saw it all the kick Yuki used should have left him unconscious but here he was accepting his defeat and the only thing that was wounded was his pride but there was nothing she could do about that.

"Are you ok." She asked

"Yeah I'm fine, just…just let's get back to this stupid play, I'll…I'll be the stage and crew." He replied hesitantly.

"Alright fine now lets work on the lines its going to take a while for us to memorize them.' Yuki stated.

Then they all took out their Shakespeare's 'famous plays of all time' book and began reciting the lines. Tohru kept on thinking about the fight that just occurred. At first she was stricken with fear that Kyo would hurt Yuki but know all though she didn't want to admit it she was scared of Yuki himself. She knew that was silly of her because she knew that Yuki was not temperamental and wouldn't strike people but for some reason she feared him and hoped she could over come this fear just like any other.

**(A/N) Yes I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry for that. Its just I'm kind of busy and schools starting up again soon but I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. Well any ways I hoped you liked this chapter some one asked me if Yuki's character was going to be like Kyo's well to answer that not really I mean he does act ooc but he doesn't have a temper like Kyo's and latter in the story you'll see he has a soft side. Well till next time, I promise to update soon and I never break my promises!**

**Please review :)**


	6. Discontinued?

I'm sorry to say that this story is probably going to be discontinued. I find to have no lack of interest in this story.

Please believe when I say that it was never my intention to leave you all hanging, if I could, I **would** finish this story.

Also I have changed my name from Hitsugaya's lover to _Sleep Paralysis._

Other than that there is nothing more to say.

If I decided to not discontinue this story I'll make sure to make it known. But other than that it's probably done for good.

Thank you to all my loyal readers.

-_**Sleep Paralysis**_


End file.
